


Earned It (CEO AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe Dameron, CEO of Resistance Aeronautics Inc., and you, the head of Human Resources team, have been in a very intimate relationship.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 6





	Earned It (CEO AU)

You sat across from Mr. Dameron’s, or as he insisted you calling him, Poe’s desk in his office. You were going over the well-being of his employees making sure they’re well taken care of. As you spoke, Poe focused on your face, your beautiful face. When he hired you, he knew he wanted you. He was persistent: asking you out to dinner constantly, flirting publicly, sending you raunchy texts; you eventually gave in which resulted in the relationship that you two were in. It was physically and emotionally intimate. However, you two never let your relationship get in the way of work. Yet…there were some days where you both would slip. 

“-The new recruits are having a hard time with team work so I think we should have some team bonding to-” 

“Y/N-” 

“-ensure that everyone manages to work well together and get things-” 

“Y/N.” 

You stopped talking and looked up at Poe, “Yes?” 

“Come here” Poe said plainly. 

You chuckled, “I’m in the middle of something!” 

Poe matched your smile, “I know and you look so sexy when you’re focused like this. I want to see you up closer.” 

You rolled your eyes and stood from your seat. You walked over to Poe and he turned in his office chair to face you. You straddled him on the chair, “Now what, Mister Dameron?” You asked innocently batting your eyes at him. 

Poe grabbed you by the back of your neck and pushed you to him. His lips were on yours and he kissed you passionately. One hand snaked down to your pencil skirt. He hitched it up and found that you weren’t wearing any underwear. Poe pulled away from the kiss, “No underwear?” 

You smirked, “Well, you told me not to.” 

Poe growled and gave your ass a nice slap causing you to moan, “Such a good girl. I thin you should be rewarded. You want me to fuck you? Is that what you want, princess? To fuck you right here in my office?” 

You nodded as you circled your hips down onto Poe’s crotch causing him to moan, “Please, Mister Dameron. Fuck me. I want you so bad.” 

“Baby girl, I’m gonna fuck you until your legs are shaking and everyone in this damn building knows who you belong to.” Poe picked you up and set you on his desk. He kissed you again. You felt his tongue penetrate your mouth and you sucked on him. Poe pulled at your blouse causing the buttons to pop off. You heard the buttons clatter on the floor. 

You pouted, “Poe-” 

“Hush. I’ll buy you ten more.” Poe ripped off your shirt and unclipped your bra tossing it over his shoulder. Poe took a nipple into his mouth and your head fell back as he sucked and tucked at the bud. His hands then snaked up your thighs. You opened your legs more so Poe could access your aching core. Poe’s lips started making their way up your chest and to your neck. His thumb then started making slow circles around your clit. 

“Poe, please,” you breathed out. Poe pinched your thigh causing you to yelp, “What was that?” He asked in a stern voice. 

“Sorry, sir.”

Poe was smug, “Good girl. Now, do you want my fingers or mouth?”

“I want your cock, sir.”

Poe chuckled darkly, “Want to get straight to fucking. Alright, princess. Whatever you say.” Poe unbuckled his slacks and shoved them, along with his boxers, down. His cock was hard and precum was glistening on his tip. He pulled you closer to the edge of the desk and lined his tip to your entrance. He looked at you with lust filled eyes, “You ready, princess?”

“Please, sir. Just fuck me.” You whined.

Poe then inserted himself in you to the hilt, “Fuuuck!” Poe groaned. He started off fast and rough. His hips snapping to yours. The sound of skin slapping against skin and your moans filled the office. The wooden desk shook underneath you. 

“Fuck, Poe!” You cried out.

Poe slapped your breast, “That’s right. Such a good girl taking my cock like this. Who’s fucking ya? Huh, princess? Who’s cock makes you feel good?” 

Poe’s foul mouth made you even wetter, “Yours, Mister Dameron! I love your cock so much!”

Poe gritted his teeth as he felt your walls clench him, “Louder, baby. I want everyone to know who owns you.”

“I belong to Poe Dameron!” You cried out as Poe’s cock started hitting your g-spot. You pulled Poe by the tie and brought his lips to yours. He continued to fuck you into the desk. Poe’s hand came up and started rubbing hard, fast circles onto your clit. “Shit!” You screamed out. The stimulation was becoming to much for you.

“You gonna cum, princess? You wanna be a good girl and cum for me? Huh?” 

“May I cum sir? Please?”

“Cum for me, my good girl. Cum on my cock.” Poe pounded in you as you began to shake as pleasure rolled over your body. Your legs trembled around Poe. “So sexy. So beautiful coming undone by my cock. Fuck!” Within seconds, Poe was spilling his seed within you. 

Poe gave a few more small thrusts then slowly pulled out of you. He then took out the tissue box from a drawer as well as an extra blouse you always kept in his office. Poe helped clean you up then handed you your bra. You smiled and thanked Poe as you re-dressed. You slipped on the blouse and Poe helped you button it up while you straightened his tie. You hopped off the desk and fixed your skirt. 

“M-Mister Dameron?” Poe’s secretary’s voice, Kaydell, came through the intercom. Her voice sounding a bit uncomfortable. No doubt she heard you and Poe. 

Poe sighed. You put your files back into your bag then took out your lipstick to reapply it. “Yes, Kay?”

“Mrs. Organa-Solo is here to see you.” Poe looked at the time and cursed, “Shit, okay. One moment.” Poe looked up at you disappointed, “Sorry, hon. Later?” 

You took out the handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped your lipstick off his lips, “Of course.” 

Poe kissed the back of your hand as you gave him the handkerchief, “See you later. Love you.”

You smiled at him, “Love you too.” You gathered your things, fixed your lipstick, and walked out of Poe’s office. You smiled at the older woman waiting outside, “Good afternoon, Mrs. Solo,” you said as the woman walked into the office.


End file.
